The patent document 1 discloses an exhaust gas purifying apparatus for an internal combustion engine having a turbocharger. In the internal combustion engine, a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases is disposed upstream of a turbine of the turbocharger in an exhaust passage of the engine, and a bypass passage bypassing the catalyst is provided. Normally, the exhaust gases passing through the catalyst are supplied to the turbine. Upon rapid acceleration of the engine, the exhaust gases passing through the bypass passage are supplied to the turbine. According to the apparatus, the exhaust gases passing through the catalyst are supplied to the turbine in the state where an exhaust gas temperature is low, thereby maintaining good exhaust characteristics. Upon rapid acceleration of the engine, the exhaust gases bypassing the catalyst are supplied to the turbine, thereby preventing drivability of the engine from deteriorating.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-171932